


How to be a Good Boy™

by nihilistshiro



Series: Shance: Modern AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Pet Play, Rimming, Smut, Tails, Where Shiro is a Firefighter, and Lance is a Grad Student, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Lance reveals his longtime fantasy of trying pet play and Shiro rises to the occasion.





	How to be a Good Boy™

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I had so much fun writing this! This was a prompt suggestion from Krys and I pray that I did it rightttt!! I had to do a lot of research for this and probably got a little *too* into it. I really hope you enjoy because this has probably been one of my favorite scenes to write. Thank you so much for checking it out!

“Are you sure you wanna try this?” Shiro asked, face glowing as he scrolled through the search feed on Lance’s phone, the blue-white light from the screen casting shadows down across his sharp features.

They were lying on Lance’s bed, legs woven between crumpled sheets. The scent of them still hung in the air, their bodies intertwined save for the arm Shiro used to flip past image after image.

In their post-sex bliss, they had stumbled onto the subject of bedroom fantasies and soon they were divulging unspoken pleasures that had been locked away, never before shared with an intimate partner. For reasons unbeknownst to him, Lance mentioned his interest in pet play.

Shiro didn't have a clue what pet play was, which made Lance scrunch his brows together with the weight of his embarrassment. He hid his face against the soft skin of Takashi’s stomach as his boyfriend eagerly searched the web for reference.

“Y-yes,” Lance finally responded, heat pooling in his cheeks as his broad lips pulled into a deep pout.

Lance wasn't shy when it came to sex, but this was a kink he had never found a partner he wanted to explore it with. Now Shiro was in his life and things that were only fantasies before could become reality.

It was surreal to think of them engaging in something he’d only ever dreamed of. He cleared his throat, willing away the blood that was suddenly rushing to his groin, surprising given the workout Shiro put him through minutes before.

“Okay,” Shiro said, eyes still glued to the screen.

Lance watched the movement mirrored across Takashi’s mercury gaze, momentarily stunned by his easy acquiescence.

“Okay?” Lance repeated, head tilting to the side.

“Well, sure,” Shiro replied, looking up with half-lidded eyes. “If it's something you really wanna try, then we should do it.”

Bubbles of joy and desire were fizzling like champagne in Lance's throat and he stared at Shiro in awe for a split second before rolling on top of him and smashing their faces together in an excited kiss. Shiro melted into it, laughing as he tossed Lance's phone onto the bed, his arms folding snugly around the other man's waist.

After their conversation, Lance made a point to purchase everything he needed for the full fantasy experience, shopping online to find exactly what he wanted. He waited for the packages to arrive, hiding them in his closet until everything was ready. He wanted to surprise Shiro and hoped that the items he selected would get his boyfriend into it.

Once everything arrived, Lance was sure to give it a good test run and was pleased with the image he managed to create. He spent longer than he cared to admit admiring himself in the mirror once he'd donned his special gear.

A few nights later, Shiro came over for dinner, something he did on a regular basis. Lance was an excellent cook when he wanted to be and he made fish tacos -- a favorite of Shiro’’s -- and they shared a couple bottles of wine over the course of the meal.

While they were clearing away the dishes Lance leaned in close, lips brushing against the sensitive shell of Takashi’s ear.

“Meet me in my room in five minutes.”

He offered no explanation except for a quick wink he sent the taller man as he made his exit.

Shiro watched him go with amusement. He knew what Lance was up to and a wan smile curled across his lips. He set about loading the dishwasher and packed up the leftovers, stacking the tupperware neatly in Lance’s near-barren fridge.

Once he'd agreed to try pet play, he did a ton of research on the topic, scrubbing his browser more times than was probably healthy in his quest to find out everything he could on the subject. Shiro liked to have a plan, believed in being prepared when faced with a challenge. He had been rough with Lance before, but this was more about _dominating_ him, assuming the role of master.

The thought send a thrill of anticipation through him.

He wiped down the countertop and glanced down at his watch, noting that his five minutes were up. His footsteps were silent, socks padding gently across the carpet as he made his way around Lance's small apartment to the bedroom. Shiro could feel himself growing aroused, his length pressed firm against the denim of his jeans, hoodie making his skin too hot. He stopped at the closed bedroom door and gave it a little push.

Once inside he made out Lance's form on the bed, heart stuttering as a wave of desire crashed into him.

Lit by a nearby lamp, Lance was completely naked except for a thick, white collar that was connected to a matching leather leash, gold hardware glinting in the lamp’s yellow glow. Pointy ears were perched atop his head, an uncannily similar shade of brown to his natural hair color. Shiro also noticed a delicate gold bracelet encircling his slender wrist and he bit back the desire to suck it against his teeth.

Lance was sitting back on his haunches, arms supporting the weight of his upper body, his animalistic posture adding to his ensemble. It wasn't until Shiro got closer to him that he realized Lance had a tail fanned out behind him that matched his ears.

“Hey,” Lance whispered, eyes smokey as they stared up at Shiro, his usual seductive smile stretching across his face.

“I don't think pets should speak unless they're spoken to,” Shiro responded, circling around the bed so he could get a good look at his prey. His voice was deep and laced with heat and he was shocked at how much he was enjoying their little game already.

With one arm, he reached behind his back and pulled off the hoodie, exposing his the curved ridges of muscle lining his torso.

“You'll be a good boy for me, won't you?” he asked, predatory smile crossing his features.

Lance whimpered, his ass moving back and forth where he sat so the tail moved, mimicking a wag. The fur scraped lightly against the fabric, the rhythm echoing in the intimacy of the small room. Shiro pinched open the button on his jeans and slid out of them easily, moving to stand directly in front of were Lance was perched at the edge of the bed.

He ran steady fingers down his pelvis and Lance watched as they slipped beneath the waistband of his black briefs. Takashi pulled his hard length free and stepped closer, fist circled around the base of his cock as his heavy gunmetal gaze fell to Lance's face.

“What's your safeword?” he asked, voice going husky at the thought of fucking his boyfriend so hard that he might need to use it.

Lance didn't respond right away, the reprimand he received moments ago fresh on his mind. Shiro tucked a knuckle beneath his chin, lifting his face.

“Answer me.”

“B-blue.” Lance's voice came out breathy. He looked up at Shiro and felt his cock stir.

Shiro smirked, white tuft of hair falling over his face.

“Good boy,” he praised, trailing his fingertips down Lance's neck so might run them along the edge of the collar.

He learned early on that Lance had a minor praise kink and planned to use that knowledge to his advantage. Shiro reached for the leash, clenching it tight in his fist as he tugged Lance forward so his face was centimeters away from Shiro's pulsing erection.

“Now open your mouth and show me how good you can be,” he prompted.

Lance's mouth popped open in surprise, a sigh of desire escaping him. He eagerly complied, loving the pull of the collar around his neck and the velvety glide of Takashi’s cock in his mouth. Lance swallowed him down with vigor, bring his hands up to curl into Shiro’s hips, holding himself steady as his tongue swirled around the engorged head of his cock.

Shiro felt himself pulling on the leash at the same time his hips lurched forward, seeking more of the wet heat from Lance's mouth. He sunk in to the hilt and Lance gagged, looking up at him with eyes clouded over with desire as warm saliva dribbled out of the corners of his mouth.

A low groan broke from Shiro's throat and his eyes fluttered closed, long lashes fanned out across high cheekbones as Lance continued his assault, licking and sucking until Shiro felt his thighs quiver, heat pooling low in his belly.

Lance tightened his lips, head bobbing eagerly as Shiro's length hit the back of his throat. He brought a hand to Shiro’s balls, moving his fingers deftly to tease him, tears lining his lashes as he swallowed down Takashi’s thick cock.

“Fuck yes,” Shiro moaned. “Just like that, baby.”

Lance hummed his approval and moved even faster, fingers curling around Shiro’s base. Shiro tugged the leash again, holding him in place as deep as he could go until he gagged but Shiro kept him there, his shaft pulsing against Lance’s silken tongue. He pulled out and Lance gasped for air, sucking in a quick breath before Shiro repeated the process, forcing his way into Lance’s mouth as he pulled mercilessly on the leash.

Lance was trembling as his hands returned to Shiro’s hips, his throat raw and aching. He loved the feeling though, basked in the strength of Shiro above him, the plug in his ass causing a delicious friction as he shifted his hips back and forth.

Shiro began thrusting into him, slipping easily in and out of Lance’s mouth as spit poured out around him. Suddenly, Shiro pulled back, grip still tight on the leash. Lance whined, pout returning to his lips as he stared up at his boyfriend, feeling bereft at the abrupt absence.

He swiped a tongue out to taste him, but Shiro held firm.

“Reach for it,” he commanded, holding Lance back far enough that he had to stretch against the collar, tongue extended as far as possible.

He was barely able to graze the tip.

“You’re a hungry boy, aren’t you?” Shiro asked, pulling the leash so that even when Lance strained against it, he couldn’t reach the head.

Lance was whining now, the collar pressing against his throat as he tried again to reach Shiro’s length, his tongue a hair’s breadth away. Takashi tisked him, stepping back.

“Get on the floor,” he commanded, loosening his hold on the leash so that Lance could sink down to the carpet. “All fours.”

When Lance was in position, Shiro removed his briefs and sat on the edge of the bed, his hips tilted upward, his cheeks barely touching the mattress. He tugged the leash so that Lance was between his legs and shifted his cock out of the way to expose his ass.

“Eat me.”

Lance froze, looking up at him.

“I won’t repeat myself,” Shiro said in a dark voice when he still didn’t move.

He dropped the leash and gripped the hair at the back of Lance’s neck, dragging him forward so that his face was planted between Shiro’s thighs. After a moment, he felt Lance’s warm tongue swipe against his entrance and groaned loud.

“Oh, that’s so good,” he cooed, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Good boy.”

Lance hummed with pleasure,  and Shiro knocked his ears askew. He pulled them off, throwing them across the room, his hand diving back into Lance’s hair.

“Wag that tail for me,” he growled, watching with fascination as Lance moved his hips back and forth, the tail swishing against his perfect skin.

Shiro stroked himself, Lance’s perfect mouth still moving against his hole, heat coursing through him as his tongue grazed the puckered skin. He couldn’t help but rock his hips forward, seeking more pressure as his fist pumped in time with Lance’s mouth.

The noises buzzing around them were obscene and drove Lance on as his pushed his tongue past Takashi’s entrance, marvelling in the throaty moan it elicited from him. Lance was aching, his untouched erection dribbling precum, but he had been good so far. Hadn’t touched himself without permission.

But he was nearing his breaking point as Takashi muttered out praise at the thrust of his tongue. Lance peeked up and noticed Shiro’s eyes were closed. He reached down, movements small as his fist circled around his throbbing erection. The sensation was so incredible, he gasped, tongue stuttering against Shiro’s hole.

Takashi opened his eyes on them and they narrowed to slivers.

“Are you touching yourself?”

Lance had the decency to look ashamed, eyes darting away from Shiro’s face. Shiro grabbed his hair and pulled Lance’s head back, a string of moisture following him.

“That eager, are you?” he asked with a smirk on his face, hand dropping from Lance’s hair to reclaim the leash.

He leaned down and kissed Lance with force, tasting himself on his mouth. Shiro pulled away and stood. He moved to the side, patting the bed in invitation.

“Up you go,” he said, and Lance clambered onto the bed, remaining on all fours.

Shiro was behind him and he adjusted the collar so that the leash was centered on the back of Lance’s neck.

“You were doing so good, baby,” he said, gripping the leash tight with his prosthetic as his other hand trailed softly along the smooth skin of Lance’s ass. “What happened?”

At his question, Shiro slapped Lance’s cheek hard, stinging his palm and causing Lance to cry out. He immediately stroked the area, soothing the burn, but smacked him again and again, punishment for his previous transgression.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy?” Shiro asked, voice sweet as his palm came down again.

Lance whimpered, a strangled howl leaving his lips as Shiro spanked him once more.

“Don’t you?” Shiro repeated, fingers leaving the globe of Lance’s cheek to tug lightly on his tail.

“Yes!” Lance screamed as the plug jostled inside him.

He was so sensitive at this point that any contact made heat coil along his spine.  Takashi repeated the movement, hand tugging on the leash as he pulled the tail again, watching intently as the plug stretched Lance’s hole.

Lance moaned again, head dipping as he dragged his face along the sheets. Shiro pushed the plug back in and repeated the motion, going torturously slow as he teased Lance into submission.

“I know what you need,” he murmured, voice like a physical caress against Lance’s overstimulated skin.

Shiro walked away for a moment and Lance heard him rummaging through drawers. He knew where Lance kept everything and returned, announcing his presence with the unmistakable click of a cap opening. A few moments later, his slicked up fingertips rubbed against Lance’s erection and slid a thick, silicone ring into place at the base of his shaft.

Lance’s body convulsed, shivers running up his skin, the ring constricting him in all the right ways.

“Help me out here, would you?” Shiro asked, fingers stretching the ring so they could slip over the loose skin of Lance’s balls.

Lance’s hand was shaking as he moved to stretch the ring as wide as he could while Shiro delicately tugged the rest of him through.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Lance sighed, back arched so that his ass was sticking up in the air, tail quivering with his quacking body.

“There,” Shiro said, a satisfied smirk on his lips. “Now I think you’re ready to behave.”

He picked up the leash and positioned himself behind Lance, thighs tapping against Lance’s legs as he spread them wider.

“Wag that tail for me,” Shiro said, pulling on the leash as Lance obeyed. “Good boy.”

He took the leash once again in his prosthetic, closing the fingers tightly around the leather so he could control Lance with one hand as the other began playing with his tail.

“This looks so good on you, baby,” he purred, tugging on the tail in short, quick movements so it might jerk against the plug.

Lance was drooling into the sheets, a high-pitched whine crawling up his throat. Takashi grasped the base of the tail and slowly, carefully pulled the plug out just the tip, the bulbous shape opening Lance before it tapered. He pushed it back in, watching with fascination as it smoothly disappeared into Lance’s ass.

“So good,” Shiro managed to choke out as he did it again, desperately trying not to lose his composure as need pummeled against his pelvis, his heart hammering in his chest.

He thought he’d done pretty well embodying this kink of Lance’s, but he hadn’t been prepared to enjoy it quite so much. Takashi wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. Tormenting Lance was intoxicating but also frustrating, blood pooling in his groin. He just wanted to _fuck_ him.

Shiro pulled the plug out completely, rougher than he had intended, and tossed it to the bed. He applied lube with deft efficiency, stroking his shaft once, twice, before slamming into Lance with a loud squelch.

Lance cried out at the invasion, barely adjusting to the absence of the tail plug before Shiro’s cock slid into him. He pumped hard, fast, an unrelenting rhythm that had Lance bracing himself against the mattress so that he didn’t topple over under the force.

Shiro groaned as Lance’s snug heat engulfed him, knees shaking as his hips pistoned forward. He wanted to draw it out, to take Lance slowly and deliberately, but his control was discarded, somewhere between the ears and the tail. This exercise in discovery had destroyed Shiro’s will power, and all he could do was give in the the merciless cadence of his cock slamming into Lance’s frame.

His grip was iron on the leash and he used it to pull Lance upright, free arm snaking around his midsection so that his chest was pressed firmly against Lance’s back, their dewy skin sticking together as Shiro thrusted deeper. He bit into the flesh that joined Lance’s neck and shoulder, savoring the salty taste of him beneath his tongue.

His slid his mouth up to tease the skin just beneath the collar, teeth scraping against the white leather. His fingers were digging into Lance’s side as their bodies skidded together, their breath coming in gasps.

The new angle sent sparks flying behind Lance’s eyes, Shiro’s length grazing his prostate with every thrust. The ring around him mimicked the exquisite pressure of the collar in the best ways, his whole body trembling as his muscles wound tighter and tighter. He was impossibly hard, his cock bouncing against his abdomen with the force of Shiro behind him.

“Lance,” Shiro ground out, “you feel s-so--”

He grunted, grip like a vice around Lance’s midsection.

“I’m close!” he growled through gritted teeth.

Lance whined, allowing the fire burning through him to spread, jolts of electricity starting at his ass and traveling through him until all he could feel was the dense pleasure of their intimacy, of Takashi inside him, behind him.

His eyes squeezed shut and he felt himself climbing until his body gave way, convulsing in release as strings of sticky liquid littered his chest and stomach. At the clenching of his muscles, Shiro found his own climax, his hips stuttering as they slammed in a sharp staccato against Lance’s ass. He buried himself as deep as he could and felt his orgasm wash over him, his entire body vibrating in ecstasy.

They stayed upright for a few moments longer, huffing in aching breaths as their bodies collapsed under the weight of their release. Shiro dropped the leash, deftly unbuckling the collar from Lance’s throat.

They laid on the bed a few feet apart, bodies spent and heaving in the haze of their passion, sweat forming tiny droplets on their skin. Shiro blinked a few times before his vision refocused, his toes and fingers tingling as they curled into the bedding. He reached over and pulled Lance into the curve of his body. Curled into the soft sheets and pillows, he began nuzzling him, grazing his skin with gentle kisses.

“You were so good for me, baby,” he whispered, kissing at the small hairs on Lance’s neck. “So good.”

Lance hummed with satisfaction, his grin bright, even as he scooted himself backward, trying to get impossibly closer.

“Thank you,” Lance muttered sleepily, his bones like jelly as he melted toward unconsciousness.

“You are most welcome,” Shiro replied. “It was actually pretty fun to do this whole kink exploration thing.”

Lance chuckled softly.

“Kink exploration thing?”

“It’s a working title,” Shiro replied wryly.

“Well, you should probably give it some thought,” Lance responded, wiggling his ass lightly against Shiro’s crotch.

“Huh?” Takashi let out a gasp of confusion.

“You’re kink is up next, big guy,” Lance said, turning in Shiro’s arms to plant a kiss on his face. “And I can’t wait to see what you have in mind.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So....
> 
> What do you think Shiro's kink is gonna be 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Shoutout to my boo [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/) who IS COMING TO VISIT ME TOMORROW!!!! Haven't seen a bitch in 8 months I'm so excited. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/) where y'all can find my [pocket romance series](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/tagged/pocket-romance)!


End file.
